Sight For Sore Eyes
by Jelp
Summary: For some, to die honorably is far easier than finding a reason worth living for. NaruSasu


I don't own Naruto, and I make no money from writing this fic. This fic is dedicated to Skully. She survived reading my SasuNaru after I bugged her like crazy to read it, so here's some NaruSasu for her! Also, thanks to Skully for letting me use her y!gallery submission for the icon on the same site!

**Sight For Sore Eyes**

Naruto's steps echoed hollowly through the almost soundless building. Despite the amount of time he'd spent in the place, he still hadn't become accustomed to the eerie quietness. He hurried along quickly, not wanting to break the spell-like serenity of the place even as his strides picked up, trying to make up for being later than usual. The lighting became shockingly dim as he made a turn down a narrow hallway where even the hum of electricity couldn't be heard.

The guards stationed outside the maximum security prison cell eyed him warily as he approached. Naruto knew they didn't consider him a threat, but rather they feared what damage was being done to his own psyche as he repeatedly went to visit Sasuke in this hellhole that barely passed as a prison. Naruto just smiled widely at the guards, nodding but ignoring the whispered warning to be careful, to give up on Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't and wouldn't give up on Sasuke.

So he did what he had been doing the last two months since Sasuke had been in this cell and went to take care of him. After Sasuke's stint in interrogation, Sasuke had been in bad shape. He had been so mentally and physically drained, no one, not even Sasuke, had cared if he lived or not; no one had cared but Naruto.

Part of Naruto realized that if anyone other than Sasuke had betrayed Konoha like he had, Naruto would fully support the treatment they got. But, of course, it wasn't someone else.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto entered the cell. The door shut and locked behind him.

Sasuke was in the same position he'd been in the last time Naruto had visited. Well, in fact, the same position he was usually in save from the first few times he had visited him in prison. The cell was so small that there were very few places Sasuke could sit comfortably. In the center of the closet-sized cell, slid up against the back wall, there was a thin mat where Sasuke could sleep. It was one of the few places where his chains hung slightly limp. It allowed him to rest his arms: as long as he slept sitting up.

There had been very few who had cared about keeping up with any semblance of humanitarian rights with the way they were treating Sasuke in prison. He'd been chakra bound as required. However, they had initially but painful blinders on his eyes that Naruto had made sure to get rid of. Sasuke had also been chained to the wall with limited mobility between the bed and toilet which was not normal protocol. Besides the bed, toilet, and sink there hadn't been anything else in the room. Sasuke was not permitted, at anytime, to leave his cell. Unlike the other prisoners who ate in a mess hall and had limited time in the yard, Sasuke got nothing. The only reason a very small table was even there was because Naruto had brought it in so Sasuke's food wouldn't have to touch the floor of the cell, which looked disgustingly unsanitary at best and deadly at worst.

On the table sat today's tray of food, clearly untouched.

The cell was extremely bright lit. That was another addition that Naruto had personally made to the cell. (As was the fact that Sasuke was blindfolded with a heavy, black cloth instead of the harsh clamp that had been pinching his eyes shut before.) The light barely permeated the cloth, but even so, the light that did pass through the cloth would make it so that Sasuke's eyes still received some light, while the sharingan would not be directed at anyone in particular.

Not that he was able to use the sharingan with his chakra binders – which was Naruto's fighting point when he had demanded something less harsh and less blinding to Sasuke's already severely damaged eyes. Using the cloth blindfold was something Naruto had been adamant about. The original means to blind Sasuke had been a painful device clamped over his eyes in a completely darkened cell. Obviously no one cared that the lack of light to Sasuke's eyes would cause permanent blindness: never mind Sasuke was close to blindness from the damage he had already inflicted upon himself.

"You're late," Sasuke murmured. His voice was low, weak. Naruto wasn't fooled. He could feel the way that Sasuke's voice held a slight smug, tremor, perhaps trying to gain sympathy so Naruto would remove his blindfold and then gather enough brute force and overpower him. Sasuke had tried it before…and had failed horribly.

"How would you know?" Naruto asked, honestly curious that Sasuke knew he was later than usual. It wasn't like Sasuke could tell what time it was.

"They bring in the plate of food the same time every day. You are always five minutes behind it. Today, you're at least an hour late. You weren't on a mission. The clones you have stationed to come check-up on me on the days you are on missions are as punctual as you are. Where were you?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto hesitated. He hadn't realized that Sasuke had known that he had sometimes sent clones. How much was Sasuke able to tell even chained and weakened? It irked him slightly.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Naruto taunted. He grabbed the plate of food and lifted it up off the table.

"I was hungry," Sasuke said stiffly.

"You could have eaten by yourself," Naruto pointed out. Sasuke growled.

"It could be poisoned. I thought that was why you weren't coming. That they were testing me. Waiting to see if I would eat it on my own without you here. I won't. Besides, it's difficult to do so chained and blindfolded."

Naruto couldn't help but grin. He looked down at the plate in his hands. No, the food wasn't poisoned. Naruto was also pretty sure Sasuke knew after two months that the food wasn't poisoned. And Sasuke was able to move one hand enough to reach out and lift the food to his mouth if he made the effort. Still, Naruto was more than willing to play along with the little game they had going.

He quietly put the plate of food back on the table. It didn't look appetizing to him – the meals never did, but there had been a reason Naruto had been late today and part of it concerned food. Naruto looked at the plate. It clearly had been left out for a while since Naruto had indeed taken an hour longer to get there. The food was always something simple to prepare, but if the food was left out for too long, it reminded Naruto of when Sasuke had first been put in the prison...

* * *

The first time Naruto had been allowed to see Sasuke was because his former teammate had been dying. Sasuke had point blank refused the food offered to him. He refused anything someone tried to get him to eat. As required by Konoha law, they had tried inserting a feeding tube to keep him alive, and the two times they tried he had pulled the feeding tube out. It wasn't worth the effort to keep him alive when he didn't want to live. Purely because they knew how dear Sasuke was to him, those who had imprisoned Sasuke had let Naruto come visit before Sasuke died of self-imposed starvation. Basically, they had felt pity on Naruto and decided it would be okay if Naruto visited Sasuke since they were certain Sasuke would be dead in a matter of days anyway.

The first thing Naruto noted during his first visit was that the cell had been pitch black. It reeked of old, rotting food. The added stench of body odor and waste was overwhelming. Sasuke truly didn't care that he was dying. He refused to take care of himself. Naruto tried to speak, but found himself too appalled to breathe in. He couldn't understand how Sasuke, even if he didn't want to live, could stand the smell.

Then again, the stench was a sure way to ward off unwanted visitors. Naruto breathed through his mouth, doing his best not to gag, his eyes watering.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured. He could hear the rattling of the chains in the darkness which seemed overly excessive, especially with two ANBU guards stationed right outside the door.

Naruto had been engaged in fights with Sasuke to the death before. But he had never been more afraid to see Sasuke than he had at that moment.

Naruto dug into his pocket and grabbed a flare. The light burned a bleary red. Even so, it was plenty of light in the small cell Sasuke resided in.

Hunched in a corner, away from the thin mattress on the left side of the cell, Sasuke sat curled in upon himself. He leaned against the wall at an odd angle, his comfort severely minimized due to the chains wrapped around him. The chains held his left arm awkwardly over his head. His pants were the same pair that he had worn since being captured. Cuts that were unwashed and dirty as well as blood and grime covered him. His chest was bare.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped, eyes open wide. He made a movement toward Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head, like a wounded, wild animal, backed into a corner. The symbolism wasn't lost on Naruto. Sasuke's eyes were covered with a black metal vice, squeezing them closed. Naruto could see the pale skin folded over where it pinched them tightly closed.

"Don't come near me," Sasuke snarled. His voice was weak, but it was clear he was trying to sound stronger.

"It's me, Naruto-"

"I know it's you. Get away from me. Unless you're going to let me out of these bonds and allow me to at least die fighting, then leave."

"You're killing yourself! You need to take care of yourself." Sasuke didn't respond. "Don't you get it? You're _dying_ -"

"I will not sit in a cell the rest of my life, year after year of nothingness. Let me die my way since you won't let me die honorably."

"Die honorably?"

"To die fighting."

"You had that chance! But now you need to look at your other chances. You're the one not fighting honorably! You've given up all hope," Naruto said. Angry that Sasuke had given up. That after _everything_ Sasuke was just letting himself die.

"Get away from me," Sasuke growled again.

"Don't do this to yourself! Listen, things will work out. If you just co-operate and explain things, and if you stop -"

"No. _You_ stop. You've failed."

Sasuke may be stubborn, but so was Naruto.

"No! Sasuke-"

"Go away." Sasuke's voice sounded so utterly pathetic. Rage built up inside Naruto, and he back-handed Sasuke across the face. The unexpected gesture slammed Sasuke's head back against the concrete wall. He looked stunned. Sasuke sat still for a moment, his face outlined in the glimmer of the red light from the flare. The glow caught and flickered off the reflective black surface of the binders clamping Sasuke's eyes shut. Suddenly, he wrenched his body forward, fighting against the chains, trying to fight back. His arms flailed, reaching wildly out to harm Naruto. He growled and hissed, the burst of movement exhausting him. Naruto watched as the chakra restraints flared up, forcing any chakra flow that Sasuke might have tried to use into their clutches.

"There's still some fight in you yet," Naruto said. Sasuke's struggling didn't last long before he slumped against the floor. He turned his head away from Naruto. The once proud ninja was reduced to a prison cell in shackles. Naruto glanced around the cell feeling something in him wrench when he noticed part of the smell was the rotted food that had been tossed on the floor. "I'll be back tomorrow," Naruto promised Sasuke.

"I hope you die before then," Sasuke gritted out. The words hurt more than Naruto would ever admit.

"I hope you don't."

* * *

When Naruto came back the next day, he and a horde of his clones were prepared. Naruto set up a few lights so that way he could see – and see he did. The cell was filthy, utterly disgusting, and Sasuke looked even more pathetic than he had the day before. Naruto could even see a small bruise from where he'd hit Sasuke.

Today's priority was to make sure Sasuke got water into his system. The food would have to wait: hydration was the priority.

"Bath time," Naruto said happily. Without warning, he dumped an entire bucket of soapy water onto Sasuke. Sasuke spluttered as the water drenched him. He spat the soapy suds out, clearly doing his best to aim the spittle at Naruto. Instead it landed on the floor where it ran toward the center of the cell along with the rest of the soapy water.

Each cell came with a standard issued drain in the center of the floor. Naruto tried not to pay too much attention as waste, filth, blood, and all sorts of bits of garbage washed down the drain. As Naruto's clones took on the task of cleaning Sasuke's cell, Naruto and two clones bathed and dressed a very seething and angry Sasuke. He did his best to be thorough, gently washing away the dirt still left in his infected cuts. Hopefully a little ointment would heal them, but he was sure even that wouldn't help heal them if Sasuke's body got any worse. Naruto left Sasuke bare-chested, changing only his boxers and pants. He didn't have the means to take off the chakra binders which were hooked into the wall that kept Sasuke tied up: putting on a shirt would be too much of a hassle.

"I'm going to kill – blah – you," Sasuke growled, even as one of Naruto's clones washed Sasuke's mouth out.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Naruto said cheerfully. After Sasuke got his mouth washed out with a bit of soap, Naruto had fun, and yes, he really did have fun, forcing fluids into Sasuke's body. Sasuke's lips were harshly cracked and chapped due to lack of water. However, he couldn't pretend that he wasn't thirsty. Naruto sponged Sasuke's body, and especially lips, with clean but non-soapy water. Upon putting water to his mouth, Sasuke greedily gulped down a cup of water, but seemed to realize that that was what Naruto had wanted. When Sasuke refused to open his mouth to accept any more fluids, Naruto pried open Sasuke's lips and poured more water down his throat. Sasuke merely spat it back out. Only getting one cup of water with the lack of hydration wasn't nearly enough for Sasuke's near-death state.

Naruto turned to more drastic measures.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" Sasuke protested. Naruto pulled down the freshly changed pants he had put onto Sasuke and forced Sasuke to kneel on the floor. Sasuke protested even as Naruto forced his body down with two clones pressing their hands on Sasuke's back to keep him there. The limited mobility his body allowed due to his restraints kept his back arched. His cream-colored flesh looked sickly pale, and he looked even worse with the new visibility of his bones protruding out. Naruto did his best not to stare at the evidence that Sasuke was wasting away before his eyes.

"If you won't drink the water, then I'll force your body to take it in another way. You need hydration."

"I'm not drinking anything you give me!"

If Sasuke wouldn't take it in his mouth, there were other ways to force water into a body: like enemas. With the enema kit prepared, Naruto took out a bottle of lube to make it hurt less when he inserted the damned thing.

"You're such an asshole," Naruto growled out angrily.

Naruto poured a fair amount of lube onto his fingers. Sasuke cried out when Naruto began to finger his anal entrance, slowly moving his fingers in and out of the damned asshole's asshole. Sasuke bucked away from Naruto's hands, but his body was weak, and his movements did little good with the way his body was restrained.

"What – what are you doing?" Sasuke snarled, indignant.

"Stop thrashing. You'll hurt yourself. I'm going to give you an enema. It'll hurt if I just stick the nozzle up there without any lube," Naruto said, wincing in remembrance. It wasn't until he had been training with Jiraiya that he had found out enemas could help with his sometimes faulty bowel system. He'd had some stomach problems that had led to him discovering that using enemas could effectively flush out his system, leaving him feeling much better. He knew that they could also force hydration into the body as a last resort.

Of course, the first time he'd tried giving himself an enema, he didn't realize that a little lube would make the rectum nozzle go in easier. It was a pain in the ass to have an enema. Literally.

Sasuke stopped moving. Naruto looked at him, feeling unsure of everything. Even though Sasuke's hair had just been washed, it hung dull and lifeless around his face. His skin looked sickly...deathly pale. Naruto's eyes once again focused on the bones sticking out due to the sudden lack of nutrition.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had to look away. He couldn't stand to see the tears that had started to pour down Sasuke's face. There was blood mixed in with the tears, showing that the blinders on him were giving him more pain than usual. Forcing Sasuke into this position had aggravated his whole body. Naruto strongly suspected Sasuke had attempted and failed to use the sharingan, causing the binders to make his eyes bleed. Naruto lifted his head high, blinking to keep his own tears at bay.

"Because you're my friend."

Naruto expected Sasuke to protest, but instead, Sasuke merely stayed still, turning his unseeing face away from Naruto while Naruto lubed up his rectum.

Perhaps he was humiliated into submission, or maybe because he was too tired to be a complete asshole, Sasuke didn't shit out the enema contents onto Naruto – for which Naruto was extremely grateful.

It took a while to perform the enema. Sasuke had to sit on the toilet three different times before he expelled everything from his system. And while Naruto knew his body was more hydrated, the effort seemed to have worn out Sasuke even more.

"Next time you need to drink what's given to you. And you need to eat too," Naruto told him sternly. Sasuke scowled. It was the first look Sasuke had managed that reminded Naruto of a flame of his old self. Even the bloody-trail of tears seemed somehow to fit Sasuke's usual attitude.

"The food's all poisoned anyway. I don't want to die by being poisoned."

Naruto grit his teeth, so frustrated with how unbelievingly stubborn and just plain stupid Sasuke was!

"It's not poisoned!"

"It smells disgusting."

"It was probably your own stench you were smelling!" Naruto growled. Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment.

"It's still poisoned."

"_Why you_ -" Part of Naruto wanted to ring Sasuke's neck, to thrash him till he made sense. But he was sure that wouldn't get through to Sasuke either. "It's not poisoned!"

"You eat it first."

"Fine." Naruto went over to where the tray lay abandoned. It looked like a normal rice ball. Naruto took a bite and chewed. "There!" Naruto said through a mouthful of rice. He had been ready to say, "See?" when he realized that no, Sasuke couldn't see what he was eating.

"Finally your small brain has caught up with you," Sasuke smirked. The corner of his lips tugged upward, and even though Naruto hated to be the butt end of anyone's joke, it was good to see the small amusement that Sasuke took from the situation. The less maniacal amusement at least.

Naruto thought for a moment. He took a swig of the water he had tried to hydrate Sasuke with earlier and washed down the remnants of rice.

"You should at least drink something."

"I'm already hydrated, aren't I?" Sasuke asked bitterly. With the cup of water in hand, Naruto came up close to Sasuke. He took a deep drink, held the water into his mouth, and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke jerked his head away. Naruto kept his eyes open, watching Sasuke's reaction. It only took a half a moment for Sasuke to catch on.

"There's no way I'm going to drink the water from your mouth," Sasuke said, inching his face away. Naruto merely raised an eyebrow, pinched Sasuke's nose and forced his lips upon Sasuke's. Sasuke struggled below him as Naruto let some of the water flow down into his mouth. Sasuke's hands reached around, trying to force Naruto off of him, but the angle of the chains did not allow him much leverage. Naruto easily kept Sasuke's hands away from him as he did his best to force the liquid down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke spluttered some water out of their mouths, but Naruto would not yield.

Finally, when he knew that Sasuke had gotten some of it, Naruto pulled his lips away and wiped at his mouth.

Sasuke's chest heaved, but he didn't spit up the water.

"I am going to keep forcing you to live, even if it kills me."

- - - - - - - - -

It got to the point over the next few days that Sasuke became too weak to fight against Naruto. Naruto did his best to keep hydrating Sasuke. He preferred Sasuke to take water on his own, but he gave him two more enemas, and did his best to keep forcing water down his throat.

"You're not gonna be able to keep fighting me if you don't have the energy," Naruto pointed out as Sasuke's collapsed body lay exhausted on Naruto's lap. The chains had rubbed Sasuke's arms raw, and the metal links pinched Naruto as they lay across him. Sasuke made no move to push himself off and away from Naruto. He seemed partly delirious but mostly just too exhausted.

Naruto hated seeing Sasuke like this...he wished the bastard would just take care of himself. Naruto gently stroked Sasuke's hair away from his face. Naruto wasn't sure if it was at all comforting to Sasuke, probably the opposite, but as Sasuke didn't have the energy to stop him, and as it comforted Naruto, he continued to do it. The position should have been awkward with the way the chains were draped around them. If Sasuke had had enough strength, he could easily twist his arms to wrap the chains around his neck. As it was, Sasuke couldn't.

"I will kill you, slowly. Play with you first, and then make you die a horrible death," Sasuke rasped.

"I don't believe you. If you keep up like this, then you'll never be able to do it."

"Give me the chance and I will," Sasuke said.

"I already tried that," Naruto reminded him.

"Look me in the eye, and promise me I'll have another shot, and then I'll take better care of myself." His words came out softly as his energy became even more depleted.

"Okay." Naruto gently pushed Sasuke off of him. Slowly, tentatively, Naruto reached out at the black metal contraption over Sasuke's eyes. Naruto took out the key he'd stolen from the Hokage's office and unlocked the dual chakra binding and blinding force over Sasuke's eyes. It was obvious with the chakra depletion and his fatigue that Sasuke was more a danger to himself than to anyone else. Taking away this bit of pain would make Sasuke better. It had to. Naruto felt a wealth of emotion rise and catch in his chest at the thought of Sasuke letting himself wither away and die. If Sasuke didn't start wanting to live soon, he knew Sasuke's days were numbered to the single digits.

He turned off the few lights he'd installed on the second day visiting Sasuke. If he left them on, when he released the blinders, Sasuke could go blind with not having seen light in so long. With the lights off, Naruto finished turning the key on the eye restraints and slipped the blinders off.

Sasuke gasped. He clearly hadn't expected Naruto to take off the binders. Naruto blinked in the dark, thinking he should have turned on a light so he could see Sasuke's expression.

"I can't see," Sasuke murmured. "I can't see. I can't fucking SEE!" Sasuke began to panic, the binders now off, and the pitch blackness of his cell making him think he had gone blind. "Damnit," Sasuke growled. The dry sob that came from Sasuke was awful to Naruto. Sasuke gripped onto Naruto's arm, groping wildly in his drained, befuddled, blindness. His grip was softly lack because of how worn out he was. Naruto did the only thing he could think of to get light quickly. He went to his pouch and lit a flare.

The red flame burned dully. Sasuke grunted and turned his face away from the light.

"I turned the lights off," Naruto said. Sasuke's body shook against his. Naruto set the little flare down on the table. The red flare illuminated the room in a dull, red glow. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face between his hands and wiped away the tears and blood caused from the pain alone. "Can you see me?" Naruto asked. It was the first time in weeks that he had been able to see Sasuke's eyes. They looked dull and scared. Helpless. Hopeless.

Sasuke's black eyes darted back and forth. The red glow flickered off his face, as the tears forced from the sheer relief of the blinders being removed trailed down his cheeks. His eyes were hazy and unfocused. He blinked them, water and blood getting blinked out of his eyes as his pupils dilated slightly. The scared look began to fade as his eyes focused, his glare narrowing. Sasuke jerked his head away as Naruto continued to wipe the tears and blood away. But he stilled after a moment. He was still too exhausted to fight against Naruto, and at his current angle he wouldn't have been able to lift his chained arms to wipe them away on his own.

"I see you."

Naruto wiped more tears and blood away. Sasuke's eyes fluttered, blinking. But it was obvious he was relishing in the ability to open and shut his eyes.

"The light is making my eyes water," Sasuke growled. Naruto half-chuckled.

"Yeah, probably," Naruto said, going along with Sasuke. "You shouldn't lose any more fluids though, even the water from your tears." Naruto took the cup of water off the table and took a sip. He still held onto Sasuke's face as he lowered his mouth to Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes remained opened, tears still slipping down his face as he locked onto emotionally charged eyes. Ever so slightly, Sasuke opened his mouth, allowing Naruto to pass the water between their lips. He didn't protest. After he got more water into his system, Naruto turned toward the food.

Naruto fed him, bit by bit, slowly, making sure to prove to Sasuke that the food they shared between them wasn't poisoned. Looking into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto spoke.

"I promise at some point you'll get a chance to fight me again."

When Naruto left after Sasuke had fallen asleep exhausted, he put a softer blindfold over Sasuke's eyes hoping that would be good enough if someone came to check up on Sasuke. Besides, Naruto knew that if he had chakra binders on elsewhere, he really shouldn't be able to use the sharingan anyway.

* * *

Almost a week later, when Sasuke had finally built his strength back up, Naruto wasn't surprised, though very disappointed, when Sasuke tried to choke him with the chains.

Naruto had expected something like that to happen – but not until much later. Sasuke had clearly gotten a good bit of his body mass back with Naruto's care. He'd been using the chains to reconstruct his arm muscles, using the tautness of the chains to lift his body's weight to work out and build up the muscle mass. He had also obviously been doing squats with the strength his legs held when he kicked out at Naruto. With nothing else to do, he had been working out a lot. Naruto had initially been happy to see that Sasuke was trying to take care of his body again. His chest had built up some, and he no longer looked like a skeleton. Muscles had begun to fill in the mass on his bare chest.

When Naruto entered the cell and removed the blindfold to show Sasuke what he would be eating, Sasuke came around Naruto in such a way that if he moved fast enough, he could wrap the chains around Naruto's neck. It caught Naruto off-guard – he'd expected Sasuke would need at least another week to get his strength back. Maybe that was why Sasuke had struck early, to catch Naruto off guard.

Fortunately for Naruto and unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto without chakra inhibitors was much stronger. Sasuke had learned the hard way that Naruto would not tolerate such behavior.

Naruto didn't make the mistake of taking the blindfold off again, and Sasuke didn't make the mistake of trying to overpower Naruto again.

From then on, Naruto made it a point to see how much muscle mass Sasuke acquired each day. Naruto massaged Sasuke's body, gauging how much muscle he had acquired. Sasuke only tolerated Naruto touching his muscles because the light massages helped to keep Sasuke's body loose.

* * *

Over the next month, Naruto came every day in some shape or form. Some days Naruto had to send a clone when he went on missions, but it didn't matter because when they were done with Sasuke, Naruto received their memories. It was important that his clones helped out because Naruto feared if he didn't show up that Sasuke would start getting bad again. The only time Sasuke would take food and water was when Naruto tested the food and drink, and then fed him mouth to mouth.

"Don't you know by now that it's fine?" Naruto asked one day. He'd already massaged Sasuke's muscles, noting how defined they were getting. He'd just finished giving Sasuke his meal, but he was hesitant with the water.

Each day he was finding it harder to spend time with Sasuke, especially when giving Sasuke fluids. Not because he minded – but because he slowly found he didn't want to stop. Naruto enjoyed the intimacy of touching and feeding Sasuke.

He enjoyed the way Sasuke's lips moved against his, sharing and moving their tongues back and forth. It made his entire body set on fire when they did so, like they were kissing. It didn't help that sometimes passion flared between them. Sasuke would get defiant pushing his tongue back into Naruto's mouth and biting his lips. Naruto would respond in kind, biting and forcing his tongue deeper back into Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto blamed Sasuke. The bastard was good at everything, and he was sure he was so good at kissing that the jerk was trying to turn him gay just to spite him, or perhaps to catch him off guard again. Sasuke didn't act like it bothered him when Naruto's mouth molded against his, when their lips were moving sensually, slowly. Sometimes Sasuke would even coax his tongue into Naruto's mouth gently instead of harshly, enticing their tongues to move together. Sasuke once said it was to make sure that if there was any poison, that Sasuke would at least force some of it down Naruto's throat too. Then again, Naruto was also sure Sasuke was just screwing around with his emotions. Sasuke would do it too. He was that much of a bastard.

It didn't help that massaging Sasuke's muscles was starting to get to him as well. Feeling Sasuke's body beneath his fingers, feeling the muscles move and contract underneath his touch sent a shudder through him and straight to his groin. Feeding Sasuke just fueled the strange feelings.

Add the sensuality of sharing the water, the feeling of their lips moist and warm together, it was almost impossible for Naruto not to get aroused.

"Once you stop feeding me, the guards will know, and they will poison the food."

Naruto snorted.

"What's with the paranoia about being poisoned?" Naruto asked. Sasuke scoffed, shaking his blindfolded head.

"You call yourself a shinobi. It's one of the easiest and most efficient ways to assassinate an enemy. Orochimaru was fond of poisoning the food of his enemies. I've seen it done. Death by poisoning is not how I want to die."

"Here I thought you were trying to kill yourself by any means possible," Naruto jabbed back.

"I don't want to spend years here in this hellhole. But I don't want to die by some stupid poison at someone else's whim. I want to decide how I die, preferably that I go out fighting – like my family. If you claim by waiting for my time to get out of here, that I will get that chance, just once, I will wait so I can die honorably, taking as many people with me as possible."

"Die fighting. Die honorably would mean not taking out just enemies. Dying honorably means to die for someone you care deeply about. Like the time you used your body to shield mine from Haku's needles."

"What?"

"Or the time in the Forest of Death when you went after those who dared hurt Sakura."

"St-"

"Or what about how you told me to take Sakura and go, saving ourselves while you tried to ward off Gaara all on your own, like that?"

"_Naruto_," Sasuke hissed.

"Or like the time you came tearing after me when you realized Itachi had taken me and you feared-"

"Don't speak his name!"

"- that I needed protection...?"

"_Why you_-"

"And like you could be doing now! You could be honorable now, saving and protecting Konoha like Itachi died doing!"

"You talk of things you don't know!"

"Really? 'Cause they happened to me _and_ you. You don't know what you're talking about. You're going on and on about how you want to die honorably, yet you got yourself into this mess. You made fucked up decisions. You screwed over your own life. I want to help you, but first you need to realize how fucked up you are. Stop talking about dying honorably when you could be making plans how to live honorably!"

"I hate you," Sasuke snarled.

"Well I hate you too!" Naruto snapped back, his hand shaking so badly he almost spilled the water. Damnit, he really did hate Sasuke. He clenched the cup of water in his hand to stop himself from shaking. Damnit, he hadn't given Sasuke any water yet today. "Drink the water," Naruto said as he put the cup to Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke jerked his face around to knock it out of Naruto's grasp. It fell to the floor.

"Not taking it from a cup. Or you stupid mouth," Sasuke snapped back.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists. And Sasuke called him stupid? He needed fluids! The only time the stupid bastard took them was once a day! Even missing one day of fluids wasn't good.

"Fine!" Naruto growled. "Then you're getting an enema! Serves you right you stuck up asshole," Naruto growled as he took out the equipment he'd been bringing with him but thought he would no longer have to use.

He prepped the douche bag – the actual enema bag – and then turned to the other douche bag in the room.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke warned. Naruto really didn't care what Sasuke wanted. Sasuke always made him infuriated. Humiliating Sasuke by forcing him to have an enema served him right.

"Yeah, well, if you would just co-operate, you wouldn't be in this mess," Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke's pants down. Sticking out at half-mast, Sasuke's erection stood half formed. Naruto was surprised, to say the least, when he saw that Sasuke was apparently turned on by their fighting. It startled Naruto so much, that he didn't say anything. Sasuke moved his legs away from Naruto, but there was only so much he could do without his chakra against Naruto's strength. The blush on his cheeks was obvious, but he followed Naruto's lead and ignored the fact that he was sporting a bobbing arousal. Even so, Naruto's eyes couldn't help but dart down to look at Sasuke's cock as he lubed up his fingers and began to prep Sasuke.

"Do-don't do that," Sasuke breathed as Naruto slipped his fingers in and out of him.

"Are you gonna drink the water?" Naruto asked, stopping.

Sasuke didn't speak, but his insolent attitude spoke volumes.

_No way in hell!_ Sasuke's stiffened body responded defiantly without a word. Naruto rolled his eyes and began to finger Sasuke harder than usual, but he was just so damned angry at him. His fingers slipped in and out of Sasuke's ass, building up speed in his own frustration with Sasuke's stubbornness.

He hadn't had to give Sasuke an enema in well over a month. Sasuke had been getting a lot better about taking water on his own, so Naruto was slightly surprised to feel a bit more fullness in Sasuke's ass cheeks. They looked strangely cushioned and healthy compared to the first time. They looked...erotic. It was strange, watching his fingers sliding in and out of Sasuke. The sight turned him on. He blushed, and looked away from how his fingers just seemed to go in and out so easily. But when Naruto turned his head to look away from the erotic sight of his fingers fucking Sasuke, where his gaze landed was almost worse. Sasuke was fully hard now, his body shaking. He bit his lip, but Naruto could still hear the faintest of pleasured groans escaping his mouth. Sasuke's cock was leaking ever so slightly with precum.

A strange thought filled Naruto. Naruto, who jerked off almost daily, realized that Sasuke, who had been chained up for over a month and a half, and who had no way of getting quite the relief he needed from his chained hands, probably hadn't had an orgasm in months. It must be why Sasuke was getting so horny at the situation. Naruto wasn't quite sure what he felt knowing that Sasuke liked the stimulation in his ass. Of course he knew that some guys liked it there. But some guys didn't include Sasuke. Kissing each other was one thing. This...this was different.

"Do you, uh, need some help?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't answer him. Instead, blood began to dribble down his lip from where he had bitten so hard to stifle his moans. Naruto moved his fingers a little faster inside of Sasuke, while his other hand reached out and gave Sasuke a slow, tentative jerk to his cock. He was pretty sure Sasuke would rather go blind than to admit he needed some sexual relief. But he was Sasuke's friend after all.

It surprised Naruto when Sasuke orgasmed almost immediately. His cum shot out impressively: part of which landed on Naruto's cheek. He stared, stunned at Sasuke who had bitten his lip even deeper instead of crying out when he orgasmed. The tent Naruto had in his pants just from kissing Sasuke was nothing like the tent he had now from watching the small touch send Sasuke reeling over the edge. His body jerked involuntary with the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Idiot," Sasuke snarled, breathless.

"Uh, will you drink the water now? Or do you actually prefer the enemas?" Naruto asked.

"I really hate you."

For some reason, Naruto didn't believe him.

- - - - - - - -

Naruto hadn't been able to help himself. Once discovering that Sasuke liked being fingered, Naruto did it every time he visited. To watch the power he had over Sasuke's body as he pleasured his defiant best friend was a power rush like nothing he had ever experienced before. He gave Sasuke enemas the first two times, but they both knew that wasn't the real reason why Naruto was doing what he was doing.

And he couldn't help himself when Sasuke's ass, which looked needy and not quite filled completely with just his fingers, needed something more. It just made sense to fuck him. Sasuke didn't protest, and it allowed them both to get their frustrations out. It empowered Naruto in ways he never imagined, knowing he could make Sasuke moan and gasp so erotically.

"I – _gasp_ – hate you," Sasuke panted. His back was pressed against the cell's wall. His hands gripped the chains for support as Naruto slammed his hips upward, his cock sliding deeper inside. Sasuke groaned and let his head fall back against the wall of the cell. Naruto was half tempted to remove the blindfold to see the lust he was sure was in Sasuke's eyes, but he refrained.

"You seem to enjoy things you hate," Naruto moaned breathlessly as he slowed his pace, giving Sasuke slower but deeper, longer thrusts. Sasuke moaned loudly, his hands clutching the chains tighter. Naruto gripped Sasuke's exposed ass, his fingers digging deep into the white skin. Naruto looked down, seeing bruise marks in almost the same spot due to how his fingers had dug into him from the day before.

Naruto groaned in ecstasy. He loved watching the way his cock sunk in and out of Sasuke's body. The way his fingers pressed deeper into Sasuke's muscles left him wanting to dig his fingers in deeper, wanting to leave bruises even harder than before.

"Oh god, I love the way your body feels. So tight, so good. You-"

Sasuke tilted his head up and gave Naruto a forceful kiss. He broke the kiss almost as quickly, but left his lips against Naruto's as he spoke.

"You talk too much. I'm gonna fuck you raw once I get out of here so you won't be able to talk." Naruto shut up and let Sasuke kiss him while he continued to fuck Sasuke into the wall. Meanwhile, he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the thought of them together after Sasuke was released. What they were doing was so very wrong, but everything about their relationship was already messed up, why not add mindless but frenzied sex to the mix?

Sasuke's legs wrapped tighter around Naruto. He tugged Naruto's body toward his. Naruto stumbled closer. The angle changed, forcing his cock deeper into Sasuke, and he winced at the way his dick was forced to move. It made his cock go in straight, which wasn't great for him as he had a curved dick. But the moan that ripped from Sasuke's mouth was worth the minor pain. Naruto bent his knees slightly, giving himself greater force as he rammed upward, pushing Sasuke's back harder against the wall.

"Yes," Sasuke moaned, his cock brushing against Naruto's stomach. Naruto moaned, enjoying the way Sasuke's cock brushed against his abs. Sasuke kissed him again. The feeling of Sasuke's mouth pressed warm and hot against his and the indescribable exhilaration of his cock pulsing inside Sasuke's body was too much. Naruto came hard, pounding jerkily into Sasuke. He reached between them as he came, rubbing Sasuke's cock between his stomach and his hand.

Breathing heavily as he pumped Sasuke, Naruto's euphoria came down slowly after his orgasm, but he felt even happier as Sasuke bucked into his hand as he too orgasmed. His body jerked and spasmed as he cried out.

Wearily, his thrusting died down, and he hung limp, suspended slightly from his chains.

Part of Naruto was almost loathe thinking about how Sasuke would be free to get away from him once he was released. It was kind of nice having Sasuke chained up, knowing he couldn't run away from Naruto.

* * *

"Where were you?" Sasuke demanded again. Naruto looked back over at Sasuke. His lips were turned downward, and he looked annoyed that Naruto hadn't been punctual to come meet him here. Part of Naruto wanted to throw it back in Sasuke's face. For years Naruto had chased after him, wanting Sasuke to come home. He'd pleaded, _begged_ even. He'd killed and bled in order to get Sasuke back: Sasuke who had only come back kicking and fighting in chains.

And Sasuke had the audacity to ask him where he'd been – late only an hour on one of the most important days of his life?

Then there was a much, much larger part of Naruto that was too excited to care that Sasuke had no right to question where he was. Sasuke had missed him. The thought thrilled him. Besides, he knew he could wipe that smug little look off of Sasuke's face when he got through with him today. That thought made him grin.

"I was busy," Naruto replied. He couldn't help it. He was enjoying riling Sasuke up. Sasuke's face was a lot harder to read with the blindfold on, but Naruto could still feel the glower radiating through the black cloth. Sasuke had some skills; his glare could even be felt through blindfolds.

Once again Naruto swept his eyes over the food that had been left for Sasuke. He ignored it, and instead, he pulled out a tomato from his ninja pouch along with a kunai. He sliced off a piece, the juices sliding down his fingers as he walked closer to Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head up, inhaling deeply.

"Is that a tomato?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"You know, I think it's funny that your favorite food is the tomato. You're so obsessed about getting poisoned, yet tomatoes are notorious for having killed people due to poisonings. I didn't know this until I jokingly asked the vendor if the tomatoes were poisoned. He told me that because of the juices in the tomato, that when people used to cut them on lead plates, the juices would absorb the lead. People would then eat the tomato and would get lead poisoning. That's why it was called the poisonous love apple, though apparently the stem and leaves of tomatoes themselves are poisonous. Did you know you can make people sick by brewing tea from tomato leaves? It's a poisonous tea." Naruto puffed out his chest proudly. He liked knowing things Sasuke didn't.

Sasuke licked his lips. It seemed he was only half listening. Naruto smiled widely, enjoying the way that Sasuke was so visibly showing signs of craving things from outside his cell. Naruto placed his fingers to Sasuke's wet lips. He traced the dripping juice along Sasuke's bottom lip, slowly before dipping his head in to press his lips against Sasuke's.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto put the slice to his mouth before passing it into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke took his time, chewing slowly, relishing the taste. Naruto had never bothered to bring him anything other than the standard food they gave him. Sasuke had never asked him to. Even though the thought had occurred to Naruto (who knew he would have begged for ramen if he had been in Sasuke's situation), Sasuke never said a word. Despite that, Naruto knew Sasuke liked a variety of foods, especially veggies, weirdo that he was. Or fruits as he guessed tomatoes were technically a fruit.

It took much longer for Naruto to feed Sasuke the tomato than it had anything else. When there were no slices left, Sasuke lapped up the juices that had dribbled down Naruto's face. His tongue swirled around the edge below Naruto's lips, tickling him slightly. Sasuke's tongue gave a last longing sleep across his own lips before vanishing inside his mouth.

Naruto took in a deep breath.

"I won't be able to come here every day anymore," Naruto said abruptly. Sasuke didn't miss a beat before he responded.

"So you'll be sending your clones more?"

Naruto smirked, even though Sasuke couldn't see it. He loved the fact that Sasuke automatically assumed he would continue to expend his chakra in order to feed him.

"You're a big boy. You can feed yourself on your own. You don't really need me do you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke bristled.

"I have other needs," Sasuke said unabashed.

"Yes, I know. Speaking of which, those other needs should be getting quite, uh, interesting soon."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded.

"I laced the tomato with an aphrodisiac. I poisoned it, so to speak."

Sasuke's mouth hung open. The look was priceless. He had never expected Naruto to poison him. Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Sasuke had trusted him. It also made him feel good that Sasuke still didn't look like he believed Naruto could be capable of such deceit. Naruto would have felt guilty if he wasn't so desperate.

"_What_?"

"You have one of two options right now. You stay here, in this cell, waiting for me to come to you in my spare time. Or, you can be released, swear your allegiance to me, who just happened to have been installed as the new Hokage today – which is why I'm late by the way – and now have the happy power to pardon you and take care of the needs you may have."

"You son of a bitch," Sasuke snarled. "You gave yourself the same aphrodisiac too!"

"Yeah, but unlike me, you have to stay here with no way to relieve yourself. I can leave here, jerk off, or find someone else to help me out. Plus, you ate most of the tomato. It won't affect me as much." At least, he assumed it would affect him like it would Sasuke.

Naruto felt himself getting excited as he watched Sasuke begin to struggle angrily against the chains. He wasn't sure if it was the effects of the aphrodisiac or the mere fact that watching Sasuke get enraged aroused him. He half hoped it was the aphrodisiac. He really hadn't consumed the brunt of it. So if it was making him horny already, he hoped Sasuke was flaming with need.

"What are you going to do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his heart pounding, hoping he had done the right thing. "Stay here, wither away in a cell for the rest of your life, or swear your allegiance to me. I get to pick my personal ANBU captain. I want that to be you. Use your abilities. Put yourself into a position where if you really do choose to die, you can die honorably: die fighting. In the mean time, do something with yourself, and _live_ honorably."

"I want out of here. I _swear _I will make you pay. You promised I would have a chance to fight you, and damnit, I will."

"Umm, not quite the swear I'm looking for."

"I will protect your sorry ass from others. I will fucking rip their brains out because it's going to be me, on my whim, when I decide to finally kill you."

"Uh...still not it."

"_Damnit!_ I promise to protect Konoha and you from any possible outside threats. But when you're no longer the Hokage, when I no longer have that protection your word will give me from those who hold grudges against me, watch your backside: I will fight you. After all, you promised."

There was something in the way that Sasuke said backside and not back that had Naruto suspicious that Sasuke would, without a doubt, seek revenge for fucking with Sasuke so unabashedly. It really didn't bother him that much.

"Hmm. I can live with that."

Naruto quickly stripped and pulled down Sasuke's pants, their naked bodies both fully aroused. Naruto removed the blindfold from Sasuke's eyes. It made Naruto pause for a moment. Sasuke looked at him in a way he'd never seen before. His dark eyes were filled with lust, but there was a hint of madness to it. If he let Sasuke go, if he let him loose, it would be like letting a wild, hungry animal out of a cage with only Naruto to slate his hunger and desires.

Naruto paused, aroused at the thought.

Or maybe it was just the aphrodisiac and everything was arousing.

"The chains," Sasuke prompted, his voice breathy, excited.

"I can't decide..." Naruto said. "I kind of like fucking you chained up."

"Kinky," Sasuke noted. "But I want the use of my hands. Let me go, now."

It was a demand, not a request. And really, Sasuke had been chained up for so long, and Naruto had promised that he would release Sasuke. Though he hadn't promised on when.

While Naruto was hesitating, Sasuke lifted his body up slightly, pulling on the chains for leverage. He swung forward and wrapped his legs around Naruto, pulling them both backward with the momentum of the backward swing and an extra tug of his legs.

Naruto gasped as their cocks pressed together, the pressure feeling absolutely wonderful. It seemed that while Naruto was having trouble deciding, Sasuke had gone on ahead without him. He ground his hips roughly into Naruto. His long cock was dripping more so than usual.

"You look like you're drooling," Sasuke breathed huskily. Naruto snapped his mouth shut. He hadn't even realized that he had been staring so intently at the way their cocks pressed together, the way that their precum mixed together. And maybe, just maybe, he had _almost_ drooled because he'd been imagining putting Sasuke's cock into his mouth to suck him dry. Yes, that was drool worthy.

It wasn't until Sasuke gasped that Naruto's mind had realized he had gripped Sasuke's thighs, moving them harshly apart.

Sasuke always drove rational thought from his mind. Adding an aphrodisiac to the mix where Sasuke was concerned probably hadn't been one of his smartest ideas, but it sure as hell felt good.

Hastily, Naruto spat onto his hand, lathered his dripping cock with the spit, before he lined up his dick to Sasuke's waiting hole.

"The chains," Sasuke gasped. His hips jerked up and away from Naruto's attempt to slide into him. Naruto growled at being denied Sasuke's body. He gripped Sasuke's hips, pulling him downward. The feeling of Sasuke's strong muscles contracting underneath the force at which he pressed them turned Naruto on even more. He lined his cock up again, faster this time, before thrusting brutally upward.

Sasuke gripped the chains as he half pulled himself away and half dragged Naruto with him. Sasuke moaned, even as he struggled. Naruto's hips pushed forward, his cock still inside Sasuke as Sasuke tried pulling away. They both grunted as Sasuke's back hit the wall while Naruto's chest rammed into Sasuke.

For the first time Sasuke's eyes were uncovered during sex. Naruto had imagined doing something forceful like that would have caused Sasuke to glare at him. Instead, Sasuke's eyes were cocky and set in a lustful challenge. It was as though he would have been angrier if Naruto hadn't followed his hips. Naruto rolled his hips forward, quickly. He thrust in shallowly, almost bouncing as he moved jerkily inside Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned appreciatively.

"Do you really want me to stop to take off the chains?" Naruto grunted huskily. He was met with a lusty, glazed over glare.

It really had very little effect at slowing Naruto down.

The muscles in Sasuke's arms contracted as his fingers wound tighter around the chains to give better leverage to their positions. His leg muscles flexed and thrust up and down as he rode Naruto's cock. Naruto could feel the slight ache in his back and his legs as he pushed forward awkwardly due to the strange angle.

Naruto grunted, his body sliding easily against Sasuke's. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat within minutes of frenzied fucking. Naruto could feel the sweat sliding down the side of his face at the exertion of sliding his cock inside of Sasuke so harshly and quickly. His friend's body was all muscle and power, clamping down on him unyieldingly before opening to allow him to slide into blissful heat and passion.

His hand wrapped tightly around Sasuke's cock, pumping him to completion with a few hasty jerks. Throwing back his head, Sasuke cried out as his cum spurted onto Naruto's pumping fist. The clamping of his cheek muscles was so tight around Naruto's cock that it slowed down his thrusts almost painfully so. Naruto grunted, his hand giving an angry warning squeeze to Sasuke. Sasuke either didn't care or couldn't stop squeezing his body around Naruto. He kept tightening and releasing as his orgasm passed through him.

Once Sasuke's body began to loosen, it felt like a warm suction cup had been placed on Naruto's cock. He thrust in deeper and faster, quickly finding his own release into Sasuke's ass. His teeth bit into Sasuke's shoulder as he thrust in time with the shudders of his release.

Sasuke slumped forward onto Naruto's body. Naruto withdrew his cock which hadn't lost its hardness inside Sasuke's body as it should have after an orgasm like that. He looked down to see Sasuke's own arousal half formed. The newly instated Hokage winced. His orgasm had been over whelming, but the aphrodisiac had his body already responding for more. It was a bit too much too soon. His body begged for more even as it pleaded to stop.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to be able to take the pain just fine.

"Unchain me for the second round..." Sasuke breathed. He lifted his shoulder up slightly, using it to wipe off the sweat that had formed on the side of his face. It was an undignified move that was borne purely due to the restraints he had worn for the past two months.

If Naruto were to let him go now...it would be the last time he was assured of Sasuke not running off. However, with the way those dark eyes looked at him, promising pleasure and pain – he was sure there would be plenty of pain to counter balance this onslaught of pleasure. It made him certain Sasuke would stick around for a while longer. Even if he was only around to fulfill his revenge against Naruto, Naruto found he could live with that. Besides, Sasuke had promised. Sasuke didn't make promises lightly.

Grinning, enjoying Sasuke's full attention on him, Naruto quickly unlocked the chains and took off the chakra bindings. The chains clattered to the ground with a sliding _clink, clink,_ _clink_ before sound and time seemed to freeze. Naruto watched, mesmerized as Sasuke's shoulders slowly lowered, his arms shaking. He flexed his hands and arms experimentally.

Standing naked, sweaty, cum-soaked, and shaking, Sasuke looked defiantly proud and sated all at once.

Naruto had never seen someone look so breathtaking.

"Now," Sasuke said, grinning predatorily. His eyes still held the hint of madness in them as he walked boldly and proudly forward toward Naruto. Naruto had the feeling that he may have unleashed a force that would be very difficult to handle. Of course, Naruto always loved a good challenge. Naruto grinned almost maniacally back at Sasuke as his new ANBU Captain spoke. "Where were we?"

* * *

This was kind of a **prequel** NaruSasu fic to my SasuNaru fic Eye See. They're independent of each other. So if you haven't read that…no worries 'cuz this comes first. If you like SasuNaru, feel free to check Eye See which is a PWP. Hope you liked this! ~ Jelp


End file.
